Pure Rising Springs
by Stargurl94
Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts ::Riku x OC:: Perfect, yet tempermental with flaws. Ironic isn't it? But isn't it even more ironic when she stumbles upon Silver bells in Rising Falls and runs into embarressing situations? I think not.


Summary: _She was a normal girl hiding from the heartless in Hollow Bastion and fighting her own way through life. Never intimidated by anyone. Nothing but the heartless. But now as she walks home in the dark, she runs into an unexpected situation in the grim dimaled Rising Falls._

Whoosh! The wisping sound of her mythril daggers sored over her right shoulder and into the evening sunset. The sharp thin edges of the mythril dagger spangled with crystal clear droplets of water as it swiftly cut the wind in two. Her hand reached out for the dagger once more as it sored down with the dip of gravity and smacked it to her left sharply, as it came in contact with the now black dust of the hissing heartless. Soon, her foot came in contact with the defender heartless's shield pushing herself up as her body twisted in the air acrobatically, yet gracefully to an extent.

Words left her mouth as she cursed the monster's existance with a smirk. Vulgar words they were, but that was what they were. "Die," she hissed as her milky white hands vibrated a red color to take the moment to spark their dastardly skin with heat. Once more, they hissed and poofed away like melting sand in the heat's rays. Her foot skidded slightly when she landed, the sound of crystal rock scraping beneath her touch.

"Whoa," she breathed, her arms flailing for balance. Laughing slightly at her victory, Olivia took a breath and wiped her forehead. "Another group gone." In Hollow Bastion, Rising Falls reeked of Heartless blood for it was Olivia's doing. The young seventeen-year-old girl took the place of the keyblade master, as he was not at her home anymore. He resided in King Mickey's castle last she heard, lest he would come here anyway. Even if she wasn't as tough as the keyblade master, she still had it going for her. She buckled her daggers to her hips. An exotic beep twitched in her ears causing her gaze to snap to her wrist. It was her watch reminding her that is time to head in for the night to rest because the sky began to radiate a dark blueish-black color.

That's when she found him lying in the pure, yet putrid springs of Rising Falls. The silver-haired-boy floating under water, which gave her quite the scare in the dimming light she had. Her mind screamed to run away, that it was a heartless trap, but something about his enchanting glowing form pulled her in closer. At first, the young woman thought that some buoyant rock or perhaps, a heartless was floating in the water beneath the crystal colored rock cliffs, but as she peered closer out of curiosity, she noticed it was not in fact a heartless nor a buoyant rock. It was a person--a young teenager perhaps. At that moment, the young girl did not know whether he was dead, unconcious, or alive, but fear withheld her from moving forward to investigate. Never in her life had she run into a situation like this, so her heart felt like its beats rang out to every heartless around, but it seemed no heartless where there. None touched a spot anywhere near the springs, which made Olivia even more curious. Were the springs purified somehow?

Olivia bent down peering into the water, and rubbed her exhausted eyes in the process as her long strings of hair began to float into her eyes irritating them. Reaching back for her foot, she slipped off her laceless shoes and left them lingering by the side of the crystal fresh cliff. Ever so slowly, the young raven-haired-woman dipped her milky white feet into the somewhat freezing water, and watched as waves rippled through the water. Trembling, Olivia's gaze came upon the figure not more than five feet away from her as he floated about a foot under water. She knew it. He had to be dead. Surely. He was floating a foot under water, which meant he had no air in his lungs, and speaking that the spring water was no more than two feet deep. A shiver made it's way through her back, as she noticed the sun was gone and the only light was the very dark sunset and twinkling stars.

"What am I doing?" She inquired aloud to herself as her feet slid across the smooth pebble rock floor towards the young man. Why the hell was she in a spring with a dead man, and the heartless monsters roaming about most likely ready to attack her at any second? "Oooh dear," she breathed shakily. Her hand lazily whished across the crystal surface of the spring water as she looked down upon him. "He's not wilted, so he hasn't been dead too long," Olivia told herself. Her bright cerulean eyes peered through the water surface once more as she shakily and a bit hesitantly broke the surface of the water with hand. She was going to TOUCH him! "I'm crazy," she squealed as she ripped back her fingers. "I'm crazy. I have to leave. I'll tell someone about him in the mornin-"

A hand ripped through the surface of the water and grasped Olivia's arm. She screamed, but the next thing she knew, her mouth was filled with a nasty tasting water. Struggling for a moment, Olivia then gave up and succumbed to the water below her. Strange. She felt a sudden chill like air had run down her back causing her to shiver. That's when she felt her whole body yanked back to the surface air now filling her lungs as she spat up water. Coughing like crazy wasn't exactly how Olivia wanted to be seen, but with no air in her lungs, how could she not?

"Sora.." That was when Olivia noticed she wasn't alone in the spring no more, and let our a hurling scream. Her screaming ceased as his hand found it's way over her mouth, and his other arm snaked its way around her arms and waist holding her hostage. She was forced to be have her back pressed against his front anterior, as his head rested in the crook of her shoulder near her neck. His hot breath began to work his way on her neck as he seemed to be recovering from the under water incident moments before. Olivia couldn't breath, but she dared not to take a breath anyway with him hanging on her. As it was being dark, she could not see the man, who held her tightly as if he were going to lose her.

"Will you promise not to scream?" His voice soothed in question. She twitched slightly under his now gentle touch. After a moment of hesitation and thought, Olivia finally agreed to his question. Her mouth was now free. She reached forward... Well, she tried to reach forward, but his grasp only pulled her closer for support.

"Ughmn... Are you not going to let me go?" She inquired quietly. The only sound echoing Hollow Bastion walls was their eerie and uncomfortable silence. His hand moved along her hips and constrained her from moving no more. Her face became flustered as his touch was rather uncomfortable.

"Who are you? And where is this?" He growled.

"For your information, my identity is secret, but I will tell you where you are. Hollow Bastion." The last two words rang in his ears like a nobel bell. He thrust Olivia forward like she was burning his skin with fiery acid.

"Hey!" Olivia protested catching herself. Turning around to face him, Olivia shifted to silence as watched him. She slowly got out of the water running her hands down to her hips to feel the sheath that contained her delicate daggers. When she turned back to face him, she gave a look of bewilderment. Where'd he go! That's when she felt something slip from his waist, and before she could react, a snap filled her senses.

"My DAGGERS!" she roared staring in bewilderment at the split in half mythril that landed at her feet.

"That's better," he cooed staring at the broken daggers at the crook of her bare feet. "No need for drastic measures." But the wheels in Olivia's mind turned in a different direction, as her eyes glazed over with hate.

"Those were _MINE_, you jerk!" He shrugged indifferently to her.

"And that matters why?" He inquired turning about his backside toward her craning his head back to star at the stars. Already this jerk was getting her pissed. He literally without her permission took ahold of her dearest possession and mangled it.

"YOOUU!" She roared running forward and pushing herself off the ground onto his back putting her hands around his throat from the back. "You jerk! I thought you were dead in the spring, but I guess I was wrong. Ooohh now you will die!" His hands came up against hers and tried to pry them away from him, as she put more pressure in.

"You mean, bastardly, aqua-eyed perverted freak!" She threw at him with all her might.

"Pervert!" he choked from under her grasp. His voice was unusually high at the accusing statement.

"Grr with you hanging all over me with your stupid hot breath and your stupid hands lingering where they shouldn't!" She shouted to him still strangling him all her might.

"What! Err-"

Thump!

Olivia found herself staring at the brightly spankled milky way. Strange, Olivia didn't know there aqua stars in the sky. There aren't...any... Olivia screamed at the realization of him atop of her, but was soon cut short at the loss of breath. Her lungs began to boil with heat as she tried to breath.

"Pervert huh?" He inquired inches away from her face, breath once again lingering on her face. His overwhelming scent filled her nose as she stopped a moment to close her eyes. "Breathless I see," he said smart assly with a smirk.

"B-Because..." She didn't even finish as he quirked an eyebrow with a smirk curling at his lips.

"Because I'm sexy? Because I'm a pervert?"

"Because you're heavy, you idiot," she finally breathed out.

"Oh.." he responded to her insult and lessoned his weight on her fragile body, but he did not get off of her. She curled her toes in relief as she felt air refresh her lungs.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Now can you get off of me?"

"I can't. My limbs seem too tired," he lied, suddenly. Did he really lie? It was up to Olivia to decide.

"Why? Because you tried to drown yourself in that spring?" She replied haughtily.

"Shut up."

"Why should I?"

"Meooww," he hissed. "I'm going to call you Kitty for your annoying persistance."

"My names Olivia, Silverbells," she named him with a glare. "And I am _not_ annoying. You're the annoying one for causing all the trouble."

"You attacked me with your teridactal claws," Riku hissed.

"You broke MY daggers."

"You were going to try to kill me!"

And once again, they began to argue.

"Wait! Teridactal claws? What are you implying Silver bells-"

"Riku," he corrected quickly.

"Silver bells."

"REE-ku," he emphasized.

"If you can pronounce your name, maybe you can get mine. OOOO-livia," she pronounced in argument. "Start learnin'-" His hand was over her mouth once again as she muffled against his touch.

"Just shut up already." She glared and with all her might pushed him off of her and scrambled up. She was already having a growling feast when Riku insulted her once more. "And I thought you were a cat. You're growling like a bear."

"Oooh you're going to get it," she hissed. "REEk...u..." She blinked twice, before she began to back away. "Riku," she repeated once more, only now her voice was ragged. "You're not... the dark keyblade master?" He stepped forward advancing on her as realization dawned upon not only her, but himself.

"I am...?" The light illuminated his figure as it bounced off the crystal walls. "I am," he hissed to himself. She gasped for this was the first time she noticed his choice of appearence. His body fit all the descriptions; the heartless sign embedded on his black, blue, and red attire, the silver hair, and most of all...

The enchanting aqua eyes.

What was weird though... Riku had longer hair than she would have imagined, but he had disappeared from his home more than two years ago.

"Oh dear.. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," she murmured to herself. 'No wonder he could break my weapons. OH damn, oh damn. It's 'the' Riku. The one Sora was looking for! Wait a minute.. Sora! He said something about Sora earlier,' she thought quickly. "You said 'Sora' earlier," she said aloud suddenly. He blinked in confusion as he reflected upon his past moments of waking up. "Wait a minute. You.. You should be dead! You were sealed in Kingdom Hearts." His eyes suddenly became narrow.

"Who told you that?" He venomously hissed moving forward at a rapid pace. Olivia doing the same, but backing up quickly.

"Stay away! Stay back!" She hollered at him alarmed.

"Oh what are you going to do? Claw me to death?" With a sudden pang of hurt, Olivia stopped backing away as Riku came upon her figure.

SLAP!

"Jerk," she muttered turning away and heading for the mountain tops to get away as fast as possible. Riku, on the other hand, stood where he was with his hand to his cheek.

"Ahh," he hissed in pain as he faintly touched it. She did a real number, and that's when he caught her climbing the cliffs of Hollow Bastion. "HEY!" he called stepping forward unknowingly. "I'm not done with you!"

"Well, I AM done with YOU," she cried from where she stood peering down at him. From where he was standing, the light illuminated off Olivia's figure, and he couldn't stop... He couldn't--wouldn't stop staring. She was an amazon woman. A sudden feeling made him cringe. He felt... sorry. He felt like he was missing something. He felt... different.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly whispered. Then louder, "Sorry... SORRY!" He suddenly found himself repeating that phrase over and over.

"I'm sure you are," Olivia replied to him wondering why he was suddenly apologeizing after he could have nearly killed her.

"Come ON. I said I was sorry--Kitty! Come back. Please?" He inquired pleadingly. Ignoring his requests, Olivia walked on further on the edge of one of the crystal cliff sides. "Kitty, stop," Riku commanded suddenly. Still, she stepped forward but slowly. "Olivia," her name rang to her desperately. She stepped forward to stop, but as her foot sunk into rocky terraine, she felt it give away beneath her. She felt her breath leave her as she gasped at the sudden situation. She gave a scream as she plumeted down, and the strange thing was that she heard her name called before she closed her eyes. It sounded so close to her. So very close.

"It's a frightening experience when you're not obediant, isn't it?" He inquired softly in her ear. Olivia's breath became ragged as his voice entered her mind. That was close. _Too_ close for she had never felt the experience of falling downward. Her arms were tightly laced around his neck as her bent legs were straddled by his hips. She was sitting in his lap as he held her, arms laced around her backside. "You're trembling," he said once more in her ear as she soon was dipped into an almost ethereal daze. His lips brushed against her jaw line and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Stop," she inquired quietly, "...Please.." Her voice shaky in the process like she was unsure of what she wanted.

"You remind me of her," he murmured.

"..."

"Your temper," he began slowly.

"My grace," she added.

"Your persistance."

"My lovely attitude."

"Your annoyance."

"My charming smile."

"Your beauty."

"My...What?" She stumbled in question. His face began to turn a light red as he realized what he said.

"Nothing," he said sharply and a bit too quickly. She leaned back to look at his burning face as he turned his head. Next thing you knew, Olivia had a big juicy smirk crawling up her lips.

"Nothing eeh?" She began, a teasing tone dripping from her voice.

"Yes," he said standing up abruptly knocking her onto the cold ground.

"Ow..."

"Sorry."

"It's okay because I've got something else on my mind," she grinned. She walked casually to face Riku. He turned away. Grabbing him by the shoulder, she spun him around. "_You_ think I'm pretty, dontcha?..."

"..."

"You DO," she exclaimed happily. "You do think I'm pretty."

"And?" He shrugged it off like water on wax. It was difficult to decide with Riku whether she should be happy or angry at him. First, he complimented her, but shrugged it off like no big deal.

"Tell me why you're here," she said. Blinking, Riku looked down upon her. "Why were you in that spring?"

"Why did you come into the spring if you knew I was dead?" He asked suddenly.

"Umm.."

"You don't know," Riku finished for her. She brought a finger up to her lip as she rolled her eyes in thought. "So you're implying that you don't know why you were in the spring or how the hell you got there, right?"

"Correct," he nodded solemnly.

"What do you plan on doing then?"

"I don't know. Getting out Rising Falls is a possibility," he confirmed to himself. "Then find my friends."

"You mean Sora?" He nodded.

"And Kairi." _Kairi_... Who was that?

"Kairi...?"

"She's that girl..." His voice trailed off.

"_That_...girl?" She tipped her head forward for clues until it clicked in her head. 'You remind me of _her_.' She didn't know what welled within her, but something sparked in her eyes as her fingers clenched tightly.

"You okay?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Fine," she mumbled.

She turned on the heels of her feet and stalked off. Olivia had only known this man for about a half an hour, yet she didn't know why her eyes flickered with...

Jealousy.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she snapped. He was left looking at her dumbfounded.

"You live _here?_"

"Where else, dummy?" Once again with the nasty tones.

"Olivia..." She turned around as wind began to whip against her almost dry form.

"Um... You forgot your shoes...?"

"Hmph." She stalked off toward the elevator that led them up toward the fresh heartless free surface thanks to Commander, Leon and Co. Commander, Yuffie. On his way to follow Olivia, Riku grabbed her shoes and broken daggers dipping by the fallen rocks spread out across the crystal flooring. Riku began to think to himself as he wandered after the girl, who stalked off angrily. 'Why is she so angry? All I said was that I was going to find my friends... Sora and...

_"Kairi,"_ he murmured. "She's mad about Kairi. Why? All I said was her name--Hey, HEY! Don't go up without me!" The elevator began to float up and Riku ran to grab onto the railing. He dove for the edge, only to make it half way and flail about in midair. "Agh," he choked as he threw her shoes forward. Pulling himself onto the platform, Riku sat against the railing catching his breath. "Thanks for waiting."

"Anytime," she replied with a smile.

"What's up with you? What did I do now?" He inquired almost angrily.

"..."

"The silent treatment huh? Should have known. Woman," he muttered.

"Men."

It had only been four days days since his finding and their little situation down in Rising Falls. For the first couple of days, she hung by his side getting to know him as he did her. That's when it slipped from his mouth that he would be leaving Hollow Bastion for Kairi and Sora. After that, Olivia avoided him only stopping by to check on his situation, then left without a trace. Each time he ran into her, Riku tried to stop her, but he was overwhelmed with other things such as Aerith holding him in the infirmary for inspection. It wasn't normal that a man, let alone a teenager, could live after staying in water for so long, and Leon and Yuffie kept attacking him with unanswerable and unavoidable questions. If only they could contact Sora from somewhere, and Leon heeded to take a Gummi ship to find him. They knew he was last at King Mickey's Castle, but now it was unknown since it had been so long since the closing of Kingdom Hearts.

"Excuse me," Riku's voice rang out in the infirmary. "Aerith," he called once more. Bustling was heard in the background of the infirmary as she came out.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Olivia is at? I haven't seen her... I have a couple questions to ask her," he told the nurse.

"I am not sure, Riku. You can try to find her if you must. I am done with you now. You may go." He stood up abrubtly and glanced around. "There is a training area. She is sometimes there..." Aerith whispered looking around like she had not said it.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Riku had completely changed his attire since his arrival. That night, a guard on watch recognized the silver-haired-boy with the heartless outfit as he stalked after Olivia. As on cue, a whole bunch of men staggered out in front of Olivia, Leon leading them. It was quite comical to everyone else. Not Riku.

He remembered Hollow Bastion. It all came flashing back to exhausted mind as well as the memories. He would cringe at the thought of Ansem holding power over his body once more to fight against his best friend. Riku had been wrong from the beginning about Sora. Maleficant lied to him. He did find new friends, but only to aid in his search to find him and Kairi, while in the process, he got dragged into the position of the Keyblade Master. That's when he came upon Olivia in his mind. She was the woman who found him in the purified spring of Rising Falls. She was tempermental and beautiful at the same time. He almost had a heart attack because she would not leave his mind for a second. Surely he told himself over and over he was not falling for this woman. Had it only been four days since he had known her and his little scene with brushing his lips against her jaw would not leave him. It was almost like he wanted more.

"Riku!" A voice called to him. His eyes brightened up as he snapped his gaze up.

"Oh... Hello Yuffie," he said a bit disappointed. She stopped bending over slightly puffing and wheezing.

"S-Sorry to bother you, but... Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh ..yes," he lied.

"Something troubling you?" She asked peering at him through her chocolate gaze.

"Um.. Do you know where Olivia is?"

"Olivia?" She tested the name aloud in question. "Yeah, last I saw her she was in the training area."

"And that is where?"

"The Great Chapel. Weird huh? But the seven princess's of heart aren't in there anymore, so we thought we'd make use of the area and brightened it up for warriors to fend heartless if they ever came back. And well.. Nyuk, Nyuk.. They did. Anyway, you know where it is I suppose. I'll ask Leon instead. See ya around," and with that, the ninja disappeared down the stairs and was gone. Riku blinked. Yuffie surely was bold when thinking that the ironic thought of the heartless coming back was humorous, but at least now he had a destination. Riku walked slowly to the training area trying conjure up what he was going to say, but his mind was blank. Why did he want to find Olivia in the first place after she was crude to him? Well, to say in the least, she had been the first to find him and bring him to Hollow Bastion grounds, and even if he couldn't admit it...

He missed her.

"This is for being a jerk!" She swushed the long sword in her hand down the middle of nothing.

"This is for being cute and smart ass like," she hissed and once more sliced through the air at nothing.

"And this is for being--"

Clank!

"RIKU?" Pressing against her sword was the very own Dark Keyblade itself. "And the keyblade," she breathed.

"I want to talk to you," he told her, blue aqua eyes eying her.

"Hmph. What and then leave?" she shot back. He pushed her back with the keyblade causing her to stumble back slightly, before moving swiftly into a fighting pose.

"Why the hell are you so mad at me? I haven't done much to you."

"You broke my daggers," she hissed.

"Is that why you're mad because for god's sake, that is the most stupid--Whoa! Watch where you swing that thing," he exclaimed cautiously.

"Why? You afraid it might hurt your pretty face?" She stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh ho, ho, ho," he repeated stepping back. "Bad comment..." 'That jerk. That bastard. That meanie. Why is he here? He's just hurting me more staying here,' Olivia thought.

"Are you Pmsing?"

"OOOoohh," Olivia screamed.

"Go back to Sora and Kairi like you wanted. Be all alone as you watch them hook up," Olivia began.

"Don't," he warned.

"Watch as they throw you out of their circle."

"Olivia," he growled through clenched teeth.

"And shut you out like Sora did when you joined the heartless. Watch as Kairi will never love you like you did her," she hissed finishing.

Clank.

The dark keyblade fizzed away as Olivia's sword landed on the floor. "Leave me like she left you," she whispered. "Jerk." She turned on her heels and stalked away opposite direction of him, her head dipped down so that her semi-long hair hid her eyes.

"Olivia, don't you dare walk away from me," he called to her frustrated.

"You taught me how."

"Now wait a damn minute," he roared running after her. Within seconds, he had his hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "What the fu..."

"Olivia?" Her cheeks were stained with cascading tears and she huffed angrily.

"What?" She tried to say calmly, but failed miserably.

"You're crying," he replied, dumbfounded.

"Why?" He felt really lame saying that as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you," she whispered.

"What did I do?" That when her knees let go as horrible sobbing racked her body. He caught her falling form as he slowly brought the both of them down to the floor.

"You're gonna leave me," she sobbed into his chest. "All of Hollow Bastion. I'm going to be a memory."

"Whooa... You're not going to be a memory," he told her softly. _That's why she was mad. When I told her I would leave._ "Olivia... I wouldn't just do that. It's not like you care too much about me. You couldn't... I'm from the heart of darkness." She broke away from him right then and there and mumbled something. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I can't hear you."

"I SAID I LIKE YOU, okay?" She breathed heavily face red and puffy.

"Olivia," he whispered quietly.

"Ever since I found you, I just felt something. You mentioned Kairi, I got jealous, you talk about your home life, I yerned for it, and then you talked about leaving-"

His lips contacted with hers applying pressure as his mind screeched 'This is RIGHT! You want her'. His hands already moving in her hair. It took her a moment, but then her arms laced around his neck, her fingers tangled in his semi-long silver hair deepening the kiss.

They broke apart soon gasping for breath, as Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes. A smile lingered on her lips, but once again, she was sobbing.

"Olivia? Why are you crying again? Did I do something wrong? Oh I shouldn't have-" His sentence was stopped flat as she pressed her finger to his lip laughing.

"I'm crying because I am happy."

"Oh.." She stood up wiping her face.

"I'm sorry... I feel so embarressed about that..."

"Olivia, don't worry about it," he told her reaching for her white hand. "Oh Olivia?" Her blue eyes looked up to him in question.

"Hmm?"

"I like you too.."

"Awwww..." Both of the warriors snapped their heads to the door.

"Oops. Run Leon!"

"Yuffie!" They growled.


End file.
